press_buttons_n_talk_lorefandomcom-20200216-history
Charlie Brown Adults
"I get it now! Cracked!" ''-Charlie Brown Adultshttps://youtu.be/kpZ0ld8DaSk=PLeijZT5SL05qgPe7huOxEM0QTryLB4NDF The '''Charlie Brown Adults '''are original PBnT characters from the Ace Attorney series. They are the spectators in court proceedings and all share a hive mind and the same mumbly voice. Both Sungwon and Alex voice them. Background The Charlie Brown Adults existed as the mumbling jury as early as episode 7 of Ace Attorney, but were officially named in episode 47. They are initially also part of a band that is top of the charts, though later bands such as The Joe Darke Killings pull ahead and put them in 7th in the polls. ''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney h Phoenix Wright: Justice for All h Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations Turnabout Memories The Charlie Brown Adults announce their return and the return of the Ace Attorney series to the channel as soon as the trial begins. They argue with Mia over whether prosecutors or defense attorneys are cooler, taking the side of prosecutors, and arguing she wouldn't have a job if it wasn't for the prosecution. The hive mind of the CBA seems very scattered in this case, as they simultaneously wonder about whether Dahlia is relevant to the case, if her name is a pun, and if she's single. They help sing the "Here Comes the P Boy" song as Phoenix enters the courtroom. Bridge to the Turnabout The Charlie Brown Adults get their own ending during the end credits. They are said to have been hired by Blue Screens, Inc. in the aftermath of Glen Elg's death. Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth Turnabout Airlines The Charlie Brown Adults make their long-awaited return in the second case of Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth. They appear as the NPC passengers of the airplane. Other Appearances The Charlie Brown Adults underwent some changes in Major League Baseball 2k8 Justice for All, including a massive increase in number and higher quality appearance, thus earning them the new name "The Charlie Brown Hotties." They hate Miles Edgeworth's new nickname of "Inside Edge" and tell him to call himself "Stupid Idiot" instead. When Edgeworth defends his nickname and says it's a skater name, they argue that they all go to the skate park every weekend and have never seen him there. The Charlie Brown Adults got further upgraded in Wii Music Trials and Tribulations, where they have been split into three different races: the murderous Be-bop Adults, Muppet Adults, and Tiny Adults. The Be-Bop Adults sing alongside Phoenix's "Objection Song," but they sing a completely different song. In this game, Phoenix kills Be-Bop Adults in order to power up from their Be-Bop juice and avenge Pearl's murder. Relationships The CBA consider themselves to be close friends of the judge, though it seems the judge grudgingly tolerates them. They also love Emma Skye, though they believe her name is Carla. Trivia * The exact number of CBA is unknown, but there are at least 30https://youtu.be/idpTYzeDowglist?=PLeijZT5SL05pB4rnzoZqUCdiVOS41NFe3. * The CBA love food, and talk about eating at Sbarro and Arby's * The CBA also love recesses in the court, where they play on the monkey bars and trade Pokemon cards * It is revealed in the first case of Justice for All that the CBA are all left-handed, and the judge says the probability of that is, “not high.” * There is one CBA that has confessed to being a murderer multiple times (unrelated to any of the proceeding cases) in court, but he has so far not been arrested on any charges, despite the judge being very concerned. Quotes * "Let's all talk about our summer breaks! What did you do?" "I went camping!" "I ate Arby's!" "I went camping!" "I... ate Arby's and went camping!" "Wait! We all went camping and ate Arby's!" "Hey, that's right! That's what we do every day!"https://youtu.be/uYju2Ft3rzw * ”Phoenix Wright is a poopy head!” References Category:Characters